


This Is Not an After-Action Review [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: When Natasha Met Parker [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Lady Thieves, Playdates with Jarvis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Parker deal with Tony and JARVIS in the aftermath of their attempt to break into Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not an After-Action Review [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Not an After-Action Review](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545199) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> The AMAZING cover art is by Bessyboo!

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/This%20Is%20Not%20an%20After-Action%20Review.mp3) | 2:59 | 3.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20V%20\(Hi-Res\).m4b) | 12:28:28 | 187.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-not-after-action-review) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
